Frío infierno
by ElisaAckles
Summary: No quema, es tan gélido como la soledad.


Antes de que empiecen la lectura, quisiera aclarar que la clasificación no se debe al romanticismo llevado a su máxima potencia n/n sino a la trama en sí.

—

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**Frío infierno**

**No quema, es tan gélido como la soledad.**

—

—¡Akane! Hija ¡Ábreme la puerta! No debes encerrarte. ¿No lo entiendes? Quedarte aquí únicamente te hará más daño—. La voz agrietada de la tía Nodoka retumbó en el pasillo, golpeando la puerta con unos débiles puños que ya estaban más que sin fuerzas de tanto luchar, de abrazar a las personas a su alrededor, buscando un consuelo que no llegaría jamás; de ser el sostén de una familia que se desmoronaba a pedazos con la maldita pesadilla que vivíamos.

"¡Con un demonio! ¿Por qué no entendían que no quería ver a nadie?" Que me partía el alma escucharla desgarrarse mientras trataba en vano de animarme, cuando su mera presencia me quemaba como él ácido. La dulzura de su rostro era mi verdugo porque traía grabada la esencia de las facciones de Ranma "¿Cómo atreverme a verla a ella y a los demás a la cara después de provocar la muerte de su hijo, de su único hijo, del famoso heredero del Dojo Tendo…de mi prometido?"

—N-no puedo—. Balbuceé a punto de soltar el mar de lágrimas nuevamente, sin embargo, me contuve. Si esperaba que me dejaran en paz, tenía que calmarme y ser convincente Debía hacer que se alejaran—. Ne-necesito estar sola. Me siento agotada.

—Está bien, Akane. No insisto—. Se encontraba demasiado cansada de mantenerse de pie con lo poco que le quedaba de razón, como para intentar solventar la amargura y la pena en el alma de alguien más. No la culpaba, en lo absoluto.

La escuché suspirar.

—Pero prométeme que vas a descansar. Lo necesitas…y Akane…no quiero que te sientas culpable…él…él era un guerrero, y si murió en esa pelea defendiendo lo que más amaba en esta vida, entonces su muerte no fue en vano.

"¡No! Grité, ahogando mi quejido en el fondo de mi corazón. "¡Por supuesto que lo fue!" Él era el valiente luchador, y yo, yo era la estúpida princesa en apuros que siempre debía ser rescatada de los enemigos en turno. La débil prometida a la que el resto siempre estuvo obligado a tenerle compasión. Aquélla que debía de haber estado en su lugar cuando esa maldita daga terminó clavada en su pecho, la que debió desplomarse en el suelo mirándolo desfallecida, sin tener oportunidad de decirle cuánto lo amaba. A la que le correspondía estar en ese ataúd de madera, enfundada en un hermoso vestido de seda, con el cuerpo cetrino y desgarrado, que poco a poco, se iría pudriendo en compañía de los gusanos.

—Voy a estar bien—. Respiré hondo, y la frase salió impecable, sin ninguna fractura—. Iré a tomar un baño y mañana me sentiré mejor

—De acuerdo. Estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo—. Sus pasos se fueron consumiendo en el recorrer del pasillo, hasta que ya no pude escucharlos.

El maldito sentido de supervivencia me hizo sujetarme de la puerta, las lágrimas estancadas encontraron en la lejanía de mí tía, la salida para desbordarse en el llanto contenido hasta entonces. Desesperada, intenté abrir el cerrojo, y tal como si mi otro brazo tuviera consciencia propia, me arrojé sobre la madera, cerrando de un portazo el espacio entreabierto, y con ello, frustrando mis propios intentos de salir.

"¡Ya no podía más, me estaba volviendo loca!"

Me recargué en la puerta para calmar la taquicardia que los movimientos bruscos me habían provocado y esperé a tranquilizarme.

Ya estaba harta de luchar, de sostenerme sobre un cuerpo vacío que ya no tenía alma desde hacía mucho. Que en mis ojos enrojecidos ya no quedaban lágrimas porque ya las había llorado todas…que no quería vivir.

"Era hora de la ducha"

Caminé descalza por mi cuarto hasta que llegué a uno de los cajones del buró y saqué una vieja navaja que siempre llevaba cuando salía en mis viajes de entrenamiento. Su filo plateado, relucía amenazante, dentro de su coraza de madera oscura. Era una herramienta excepcional, y con un poco de suerte, todavía lo mantendría.

Miré el armario.

Decliné la opción. No necesitaría prenda alguna…"Un momento" Me dirigí silenciosa al lugar antes rechazado, porque recordé que allí había algo que sí iba a necesitar, que me daría las fuerzas para continuar con mi propósito, que me embriagaría por última vez con el aroma impregnado de su antiguo dueño.

"Su camisa"

— — —

—

Mi prometido apareció de improviso en la ventana de mi cuarto, y apenas le abrí, se escabulló cual brisa de primavera hasta sentarse en mi mesa de estudios y arrojarme en las manos un paquete envuelto, al parecer, con uno de los papeles de regalo reciclados de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Qué significa esto?—. Inquirí sorprendida al abrir el regalo que Ranma me ofreciera. Él desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

En el interior del empaque, se encontraba una de las camisas chinas de él. Perfectamente doblada en un pequeño cuadro, acomodada de tal forma, que los botones dorados formaban una línea de oro en el centro de la tela rojiza.

Arqueé una ceja, molesta por lo que pensaba que era una burla de él.

—E-es mi regalo —Balbuceó con timidez—. Viste como las demás chicas hicieron trizas el verdadero obsequio y y-yo…bueno, no tengo más dinero para comprarte otro.

—Ranma…no tenías que molestarte—. Mi mirada se relajó y le sonreí con dulzura. ¡Qué idiota soy! Pensé. No sé por qué siempre terminaba creyendo que era algo malo. El instinto natural de protección, que seguía activado permanentemente después de tantos tropiezos que tuvimos al inicio de nuestra relación.

—Sé que no es mucho —El se acercó a mi y me jaló en un abrazo—. Pero quiero que cada vez que la veas, sepas que estaré aquí para protegerte.

—Ra-Ranma, y-yo…—. Su cuerpo se sentía tan tibio, sus brazos rodeándome me invitaban a acurrucarme en ellos y dejarme llevar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, marimacho…mi marimacho.

— — —

—

"Me daré una ducha, necesito una ducha, me daré una ducha, necesito una ducha" Repetí hasta el cansancio mi mantra, sin fijarme al frente; iba viendo el piso y miraba con curiosidad las marcas que mis pies humedecidos dejaban en la madera. Psicológicamente, me preparaba por si me topaba a alguien de la familia en los pasillos. Por fortuna, la suerte me acompañó y únicamente la incomprendida oscuridad se volvió la fiel amiga de mis pasos.

Después de ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño, y de cerrar tras de mi la puerta corrediza de cristal templado que separaba la tina de baño del excusado y la regadera, me deshice de toda la ropa oscura y ennegrecida por la tierra del cementerio, arrojándola a un lado de la bañera.

"Supongo que no me podrán regañar por no dejarla en el cesto" Sonreí en una mueca que empezaba a deformar en un claro síntoma de locura.

"¿Agua fría o agua caliente?"

"El infierno debe quemar" Concluí.

Dejé que el agua hirviendo llenara la tina.

Armada con el filoso objeto en una mano, y abrazando en la otra, la camisa de mi prometido, sumergí las piernas en el agua cristalina y burbujeante.

Un gesto de dolor se marcó en mi rostro "Quemaba. Quemaba mucho" A tal grado, que estuve a punto de salir huyendo de ahí.

En pocos segundos, mis piernas se calentaron y entumecieron con el líquido encrespado haciendo contacto con mi piel…Las manos temblaron violentas, y lo único que pude razonar para solventarlas, fue estirar la camisa echa bola en mi mano, y extenderla en mi pecho, tal como una capa. Cubriéndome…"Protegiéndome"

Mi mente gritaba que saliera de allí. La guerrera que había en mí pedía despertar de mi tortura y luchar, sobrevivir otro día, enfrentarme al mundo; vencer mi propio sufrimiento, unir de nuevo los pedazos rotos del cristal de mi alma y comenzar de nuevo...cobrar venganza.

"No puedo, aunque quisiera, soy una cobarde y no puedo" Me respondí. No tenía valor para causar sufrimiento, no me traía satisfacción alguna provocar miradas de súplica en el enemigo, y por eso, era yo quien prefería hacerse a un lado.

Ya no lo dudé más, respiré hondo y terminé por hundirme hasta dejar solo mis hombros y la cabeza fuera. El agua sobrante salió a borbotones por los costados.

Un gemido doloroso se escapó de mis labios y me abracé con más fuerza a la camisa.

Mi cuerpo automáticamente se echó hacia delante y por unos instantes, la piel enrojecida de mi torso, respiró del aire fresco que flotaba en el ambiente. Mis cabellos azulados cayeron sobre el rostro, ocultando mi pena.

"Ranma, dame el valor para ir contigo" Imploré, mirando el techo.

Volví a suspirar, ya más relajada. No podía creer que ni siquiera en la última de mis acciones pudiera comportarme como el remedo de guerrera que siempre creí ser. "¿En qué patética mentira había vivido toda mi vida?"

Cerré los ojos, y lentamente me fui recargando en el borde de la tina, buscando acostumbrarme nuevamente al dolor que la piel fresca experimentaba tras someterse otra vez a la tortura.

"Calma, Akane, sólo está tibia" Me mentalicé.

Y así fue, no supe en que momento dejó de quemar, o mis sentidos se fueron debilitando a tal grado que ya no sentía nada.

Un par de minutos después, una serie de bostezos me hizo despertar de mi semi inconsciencia, no faltaba mucho, estaba lista para dormir…podía hacerlo en el instante que deseara porque mi sentidos ya se encontraban anestesiados. "Era hora"

Me senté desesperada al abrir los ojos, y aparte de no sentir el arma en mis manos, miré la camisa flotando en el agua, y creí, por unos segundos, que se trataba de mi sangre esparcida por la tina. ¡Dios, en idiota me llevaba el premio" Aún así, volteé en ambas direcciones, recelosa de mis intenciones "¿Es que habían entrado mientras me quedé semi dormida?"

"Nada", seguía sola en el baño. Con mi nueva amiga soledad, y el brillo traicionero de las luces incandescentes que parpadeaban a cada rato, víctimas de la tormenta que se desataba fuera. Dispuesto a abandonarme en cualquier momento.

Miré hacia abajo, y el filo reluciente se vislumbró a un lado de mi pierna. ¡Tonta! La dejé caer cuando dormitaba.

Esa circunstancia, me hizo cuestionarme un par de veces si era una señal para que abandonara mi trágico proyecto.

— — —

—

—Es bonito—. Desde el borde de la cama, respondió con alegría, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban aún más en la penumbra de mi cuarto y miraban anonadados la prenda blanquecina que traía sobrepuesta en mi ropa normal. No sé por qué, pero no había soportado las ganas de enseñarle el que sería mi vestido de boda. Un diseño sencillo, casi como un vestido de noche, y que aún así, me había deslumbrado. Más que el otro centenar de vestidos, llenos de pedrerías y adornos, en pocas palabras, fastuosos, pero que nos quitaba a nosotros la sencillez y el verdadero valor de nuestra unión.

—¿Só-sólo eso?—. Bajé la mirada ensombrecida. Lo había traído a rastras a mi cuarto en cuanto llegara de su entrenamiento porque quería que viera el ajuar que usaría en la celebración. Sabía perfectamente que era de mala suerte hacerlo, pero ¿y qué? la última vez fue un completo desastre, así que no importaba quien intentara impedir nuestra boda esta vez, no podrían. Él ya me había aceptado… ellas lo sabían.

—Si esperas que te diga que te ves increíblemente hermosa, y que nunca ví algo igual en mi vida, olvídalo—. ¿Por qué no le arrojaba con algo? ¿Por qué no me acercaba y lo golpeaba? ¿Por qué me distraía la sonrisa traviesa que me hacía creer que bromeaba?

—Ah, no, ¿Y se puede saber por qué, Sr. Saotome?—. Dejé el vestido en la caja, y me senté a su lado.

Su cuerpo se giró para verme, y noté cómo su sonrisa traviesa se volvía un gesto angustiado, una mirada de terror, unos labios entreabiertos, suplicantes.

—Porque no podría soportar que llegaras a pensar que no te merezco, que eres demasiado para mí, Akane…porque entonces, no podría vivir sin ti.

— — —

—

"Yo tampoco podía" Un beso desesperado cayó mi respuesta, pero incluso en ese momento, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti.

Recogí la navaja del fondo de la bañera y saqué la hoja metálica del interior de su protección de madera.

Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla y cayó en mi antebrazo. Una guía, pequeña y transparente, mostrándome el sendero

Luego, le siguieron otras más, desatándome en un llanto amargo, mojando mis mejillas, perdiéndose en mi cuello…cayendo sobre mi brazo…enseñándome el camino que seguiría mi sangre vertida.

— — —

—

—Akane Tendo —El sacerdote lo señalo con su palma extendida—. ¿aceptas casarte con el joven Ranma Saotome?

—Sí—. Respondí emocionada. Era lo que más anhelaba.

— — —

—

El metal chocando contra mi piel me causaba escalofríos. Se me erizaban los vellos de la piel con el lento recorrido de la punta afilada por la tersa carne. La navaja brillaba con el ansia carnicera de un objeto que se moría por hacer su trabajo.

Lo detuve en el antebrazo derecho…justo en el medio.

— — —

—

—Ranma Saotome, ¿aceptas como tu esposa a Akane Tendo?

Él me volteó a ver, sonriente, feliz. Y su voz profunda dio la respuesta con una seguridad que no le conocí en toda su vida.

—Acepto.

— — —

—

—¡Con una mierda!...Ufff—. Aspiré y me mordí la lengua para acallar cualquier improperio que siguiera a ese. Si alguien me escuchaba, estaría perdida. La hoja se hundió implacable en la piel de mi antebrazo derecho, hasta casi atravesarlo de lado a lado. La navaja cayó de mi mano verdugo y la otra, como fiel compañera, se posó sobre el pequeño, pero profundo corte que ahora lucía.

La sangre empezó a emanar de la herida. Mientras el agua caliente se metía en la carne abierta. Disfrutaba encontrando una nueva forma de tortura; quemarme desde dentro.

El corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, quizás la sangre no estaba llegando al órgano y mi cuerpo pedía auxilio ¿Habría tocado alguna vena? Lo ignoraba, lo que si sabía, es que mi misión aún no era completada.

El agua que rodeaba la zona en donde yo me encontraba se fue tiñendo de rojo.

"Es hora de terminar, Akane" Con la mano "sana", tanteé bajo el agua escarlata. La búsqueda no duró mucho, un pinchazo cerca de la muñeca, me demostró que mi ayudante seguía al pie, como un soldado de guerra esperando su siguiente orden.

La tomé temblorosa y la saqué a la superficie; con su mango oscurecido por el remojo de la madera y, el plateado de su hoja, ahora cubierto con algunas manchas rojizas.

Ya no me detuve más y la dirigí nuevamente a donde todo iniciara.

Difícil es provocar una herida, pero más difícil, es volver a lastimar algo que ya está destrozado.

Hundí el filo nuevamente. Esta vez, apenas perdí de vista la punta de la navaja. Respiré profundo y por fin, un rayón me cubrió el brazo desde la muñeca al antebrazo.

Ahora si podía estar orgullosa de mi. Había hecho algo bien.

Mi llanto se transformó. Esta vez, ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza ni el sollozo lúgubre de hacia un rato, eran de alegría, de una alegría inmensa, porque mi meta se apreciaba cerca; el sollozo, este se convirtió en un sonido de victoria.

Aguanté otras miles de blasfemias cuando hice el esfuerzo de pasar de mano el objeto punzocortante, la extendí sobre mi mano herida, y la deposité con cuidado, como el beso tímido de un caballero.

Intenté cobijarla con mi palma, pero no podía, la sangre me salía a borbotones de la herida, y lo más seguro era que, ahora sí, me hubiese destrozado los tendones. Por si fuera poco, la vista comenzaba a nublarse…tal vez por el vapor del agua, tal vez por la pérdida del líquido escarlata.

Seguí con mi objetivo.

"¿Cuanto duré?" Quizás horas, lo único que puedo recordar, es que me concentré como nunca, y así, emulando a los bebés que aprenden a caminar, guíe las pocas fuerzas de mi brazo renacido, y lo acerqué con cuidado, soportando estoicamente las horribles punzadas cuando hice fuerzas para hundir la cuchilla y despedacé mi otro brazo.

Un corte menos profundo, menos limpio.

No importaba. "Al fin lo conseguí"

Dejé caer la navaja al fondo de la bañera. Penoso que muriera allí, anónima bajo mi cuerpo, cubierta con el agua entintada que no dejaría apreciar el grandioso trabajo que hiciera.

Esperaría, silenciosa, hasta que alguien quitara el tapón del drenaje y la tina se vaciara por completo. Su obra de arte se conservaría imborrable en mi piel aunque intentaran reprimirla con hilos plateados o transparentes.

"Gloria, ¿quién la necesita?" Yo le viviría eternamente agradecida, y eso debía bastarle.

Apenas escuché el sonido de mi amiga tocando la cerámica del fondo, mi vista se oscureció por más tiempo, más del doble que las veces anteriores. Miré el agua; toda la tina lucía ese color tan pintoresco. La camisa de él, aún flotando cerca de mi, portaba un rojo más brillante. Absorbió mi esencia. "Ahora era de los dos"

Me flexioné hacia delante y a través de los dorsales de mi mano, la atraje hacia mí. Ya no podía hacer esfuerzos con ellas, así que tuve que conformarme sintiendo la prenda cubriendo mis rodillas.

Sonreí orgullosa, a pesar del dolor de las heridas. Mis ojos se fueron haciendo pesados, las manos cayeron a mis costados y decidí quedarme sin la diversión de ver la última gota de sangre caliente emanando feliz, liberada.

Me fui abandonando al sueño, mi sueño eterno.

— — —

—

Unos brazos violentos me tomaron de los hombros, guiaron a un oscuro callejón y me plantaron en la pared. Un intento desesperado de camuflarme, a pesar de que el vestido blanco, aún manchado de barro, reluciera en la oscuridad.

—Akane, ¿Estás bien? —Lo miré aterrorizado— Por dios, ¡¿Dime que no te hicieron daño?—. Su rostro lucía peor que el mío. Miró sus manos, ceñidas en mis hombros como fuertes hierros y las quitó de inmediato.

—Es-estoy bien —traté de tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué rayos fue esa explosión?

—Son ellas —Murmuró con un gesto amargo, tanto en su rostro como en su voz—. Pensé que les había quedado claro, pero no van a detenerse.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—. Lo jalé de las mangas de su camisa blanca para atraer su atención—. No importa que nos perdamos la celebración.

Él río con ironía.

—¿Estás loca? Ellas no nos van a dejar en paz —Sus manos se apuñaron cerca de su pecho—. Creí habérselos dejado claro cuando les dije que te elegía a ti, pero será necesario que vuelva a confirmárselos.

—¡Aireen, Conque aquí estar!—. Una voz femenina retumbó en la entrada de la angosta calle.

Su mano cerrada golpeo los ladrillos. Furioso.

—Ranma, amor mío—. Creí que alucinabas cuando lo dijiste, pero ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar unirte a alguien de una clase tan inferior a la que te mereces? ¡Es aberrante!

—¡Oigan, ustedes —Su mirada también se dirigió para Ukyo, quien silenciosa, también había arribado al lugar—. Akane es mi esposa, y les pedí que nos dejaran tranquilos.

La amazona nos miró con desdén.

—Yo no prometer nada.

Una batalla campal se desató, con la furia de las tormentas intempestivas, lloviendo cántaros de filosas cuchillas que salían, constantes, disparadas en nuestra dirección. Ranma usó un par de veces el truco de las castañas para desviarlas, dándonos una pequeña ventaja para salir a terreno abierto.

En segundos, ya teníamos un trío de fieras rodeando a la presa.

Una brecha en la defensa, y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Ranma se arrojó sobre Ukyo, miré sus ojos sombríos mientras tomaba la espátula de ella y la torcía de tal forma, que su amiga quedó con las manos atadas.

Shampoo aprovechó el momento para barrerlo con una patada en el aire y lanzarlo a varios metros.

Me maldije por dentro, ni siquiera podía moverme bien en este estúpido vestido, por más sencillo que lo escogiera. Así que me armé de valor y dejé que la chica gimnasta viniera hacia a mi. Su mano impactó en mi mejilla, pero logré conectarle un puño en el estómago. Ella cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre. Me miró llena de odio; no se quedaría en paz.

Ni las demás saldrían corriendo.

Ukyo se sentó. Un grito de guerra, y la pala se rompió en varios pedazos, liberando a su rehén. Kodachi se limpió la sangre y volvió a ponerse en pie. Ni siquiera se molestó en sacudirse el polvo que ahora lucía su leotardo.

Ranma me observó desde el suelo. Me dio fuerzas.

Unidos, seguimos escapando de los golpes, intentando contenerlas, haciéndoles la menor cantidad de daño posible. "¡Qué imbéciles éramos!" Siempre temiendo lastimar a los demás; él, preocupado por no golpear a las mujeres, a sus amigas.

La cinta de Kodachi se lanzó a mi ataque, pero terminó enredada en el brazo de él, que aderezada con alguna sucia artimaña escondida en el listón, casi logra sesgarle el brazo.

Un juramento salió de su boca, observando salir del final de su camisa remangada, un hilillo de sangre que recorrió su brazo y se acumuló en el centro de su palma.

Una espátula y una espada, lanzadas al mismo tiempo, cortaron el listón de la pelinegra.

—Primero ser Akane—. Gruñó. Volteándose hacía a mí.

Vi a Ranma intentar ponerse de pie. No lo logró. Se restregó los ojos con la mano y supe que Kodachi lo había drogado de alguna forma.

Retrocedí con algo de temor, al mirar a las otras tres guerreras avanzando a su eterna rival.

Lo entendí. Respiré hondo y volví a mi posición de pelea. Era hora de que dejara de sentir compasión por los demás. Si ellas luchaban, estaba en todo mi derecho de defenderme, ya no éramos unos chiquillos peleando por un juguete, sino de mujeres que no se rendirían hasta el final. Miré de soslayó, y observé la espada reposando en el suelo, clamando por derramar sangre en el combate.

Corrí hacía el arma, y su dueña se percató.

No importaba, aceleré el paso y creí que la tomaría antes de que Shampoo llegara hasta a mí.

—Correr como una chiquilla—. Su mirada me atrapó. Una amenaza existente en sus ojos que no me permitió ver que su mano empuñaba una daga…

Un instante después, Ranma se desplomaba frente a mí. ¿En qué momento había llegado? No lo sé, Únicamente recuerdo el desencaje en la cara de ella, y una punta plateada saliendo de la espalda de él.

Una mancha oscura se formó alrededor del filo, sobre su camisa blanca. Que se extendía, que la iba empapando hasta otorgarle un nuevo color: "Rojo"

El trío se alejó unos metros. La mano de Shampoo temblaba sin parar, sujetándose de los cabellos para mantener la cordura. Repitiéndose que no lo quería hacer.

Rodeé el cuerpo desfallecido de Ranma y lo sujeté, evitando que llegara al suelo. Mis lágrimas no salieron. Estaba en shock. No era consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba…lo perdía.

—Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes —Le susurré al oído—. El Doc-doctor Tofú vendrá y te curará enseguida. Tienes que resistir.

Ranma me miró con un gesto de dolor, entreabriendo los labios…no pudo decir nada. Sentí sus brazos rozando ambos costados de mi cintura, pero no pudieron ceñirse a ella. Cerró los ojos y exhaló su último aliento de vida.

Mi corazón se detuvo junto con el de él.

Mis manos trémulas se sujetaron con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Akane…y-yo…no querer…—. Su maldita asesina intentó acercarse. Sus gestos era de culpa pura.

—Largo de aquí…todas ustedes—. Vociferé amenazante, levantando la cabeza y traspasándolas con unos ojos llenos de odio.

Y allí me quedé, de rodillas, como una estúpida, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de mi esposo, mientras el resto de cobardes escapaba lejos de allí.

"¡Dejé que te mataran!"

¡Dejé que huyeran!"

"Ni siquiera te podía llorar, a pesar del nudo que traía en la garganta"

Grité con todas mis fuerzas tu nombre y te abracé con más intensidad que nunca, hundiendo mi cabeza en tu cuello, hundiendo mis manos en tus suaves cabellos azabaches. Ahora estaba vacía, ¡Eras un idiota! Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola.

—No tenías que hacerlo—. Le recriminé al cuerpo sin vida mientras mis ojos se empañaban y las gotas de agua salada salieran por fin, sin detenerse.

—Tienes toda la razón, "Akane" Dejaste que me sacrificara por alguien tan insoportable e inútil…como tú.

Abrí los ojos desmesurada… Mi llanto se detiene al instante.

"¿Se había movido?"

"¡Sí!" Sentí su pecho vibrar mientras hablaba.

Me despegué de su cuerpo y ahí estaba, viéndome con una sonrisa deformada y burlesca.

—¿Ranma?—. Eran lo de menos sus palabras, ¡Estaba vivo!

—Sí, Akane, pero sólo en tus sueños —Se observó el pecho manchado de sangre y me dirige una mirada mordaz, cogiendo la solapa de su camisa y abriéndola para dejar expuesto su torso bañado en sangre, Con partes de su piel oscurecidas por la putrefacción—. Porque en la realidad, estoy muerto.

—Ranma, lo s…lo siento—. Desvié la mirada, culpable.

—Muerto por tu culpa—. Su voz es hiriente.

—Perdóname…

—Y lo que me consuela…

—Sé que debí estar en tu lugar…

—¡Es que irás al infierno!

Su última frase me hace voltear automáticamente. Me lleno de incomprensión, sin saber por qué está comportándose así.

Su risa macabra irrumpe el ambiente. Su pecho ennegrecido sube y baja con cada aspiración, mientras siguen cayendo pedazos de su carne y su cuerpo no deja de chorrear sangre. Su camisa acaba por mancharse completamente.

Escuchó el chocar de las gotas rojas goteando en el charol de sus zapatos. El de sus órganos estrellándose en el suelo.

Su risa no se detiene, mira hacia arriba y aún así, alcanzo a ver la maldad en su boca retorcida.

Para de reír en seco y baja la cabeza para, ahora, moverla de lado a lado. Fijando sus ojos en mí.

Los huesos de su cuello crujen.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde en desprenderse, Akane?

"Me da miedo" Por primera vez en mi vida me da miedo. Un escalofrío me recorre el espinazo.

— — —

—

Abrí los ojos como platos, sólo para volverlos a entrecerrar al instante por una punzada dolorosa en mi cabeza. Era todo lo que mi cuerpo asustado como el demonio podía reaccionar.

Lo que debía ser un grito desgarrador de pánico, se convirtió en un quejido de risa.

Mi mueca de dolor, salió a relucir como minúsculo fruncimiento de labios.

"Ya no me quedaban fuerzas"

La tibieza del agua chocaba contra mi brazos con más ímpetu de lo que yo podría lograr moviendo uno sólo de mis dedos. Estoy como un vegetal, postrada en mi cámara de muerte, esperando el momento, y aún así, soy bendecida con la fortuna de sentir los borbotones de sangre que siguen fluyendo fuera de mi cuerpo y que no se han detenido desde el momento que me infligí las heridas.

Todo está tan tranquilo. Deseo volver a dormirme.

Dejo caer mis párpados, pero un resplandor a mi costado llama mi atención.

Apenas puedo ladear mi cabeza, pero reconozco su esencia…es él.

—Ra…Ranma—. Mi corazón explotó de felicidad al divisar la figura borrosa de él ¡Dios! ¡mil gracias, por fin puedo verlo!

—Akane—. Murmura despacio. Aún pestañeo un par de veces más para cerciorarme de que si es él. ¡No me lo creo!

Cualquier malestar se esfumó de repente.

Su tímida sonrisa mitigó todos mis achaques, el brillo de sus pupilas calmó mi pena a pesar de que sus ojos tenían una expresión seria… ¿Qué le pasa? Sé que lo que hice no era lo correcto, pero no debe estar triste.

Intento moverme, sin embargo, la realidad me recuerda que sólo mi alma es la que ha revivido con un soplo de vida; el resto de mi, se sigue consumiendo tan rápido como la luz de las velas.

—Akane—. Repite. Mi nombre se escucha tan bien saliendo de sus labios.

—Viniste…viniste por mi—. Le susurro emocionada.

Trato de sacar mi mano del fondo del agua, intentando tomar la suya. "No puedo" Era más difícil que tratar de levantar un pedazo de plomo.

Él me observa luchar y es quien termina acercándose a mí, vestido como el día de nuestra boda, impecable. Su palma morena entra en el agua turbia y saca mi mano de allí. "Gracias" Le sonrió. Mis palabras no salen, no obstante, sé que él sabe lo que pienso.

Ahora era mi ángel.

Mi mano intenta aferrarse a la suya mientras la palidez de mi piel se desvive por absorber la lozanía de la suya. Me siento terrible por dejar que le caiga mi sangre impura, pero puede más mi deseo de ser sostenida por él, así, con mi mano entre la suyas, llevándome al lugar en donde descansaría para siempre.

—Akane... por favor, sé muy valiente.

No sé qué contestar, "¿Por qué me dice eso?"

—¿Ranma?—. Lo miro una vez más. Su sonrisa afligida se diluye con cada segundo que pasa. Su mirada se vuelve más vacía, se va oscureciendo hasta que el color de su pupila, cubre el azul de sus ojos.

Parpadeo y ya se ha convertido en un borrón blanco y negro. Un destello de luz me aturde y cierro los ojos por un segundo. Se ha ido.

Descubro mi mano alzada en el aire, y no está sujetando otra cosa que la navaja desenvainada. Reluciente, chorreando sangre a la bañera, como si el metal también pudiese llorar.

Sigo el camino de las gotas, y estás caen sobre la camisa china de él, flotando sobre la espuma de la bañera.

Caen más.

Más rápido.

Bajo la cabeza, apesadumbrada por su partida. Al momento de volverla arriba, la camisa se empieza a hacer corpórea ante mi incredulidad. Deja de ser un trapo mojado para tomar la forma de Ranma.

"No, no era él"

Este ser tenía su cuerpo, tenía su cara…pero no podía ser él. Era un alma torturadora que me muestra el camino a través de sus ojos completamente negros. En el fondo de ellos, arde una pequeña llama. Siento que me quema, me revela que no iré a la luz.

—¿En serio pensaste que irías con él? —Su voz era idéntica, pero cavernosa, repugnante— ilusa.

Su cuerpo repta sobre el mío, hasta que puedo sentir sus manos como garras a cada lado de mis piernas, su fétido aliento choca contra mi nariz.

Trato de escapar, antes de que cada célula de mi ser me recuerde que no puedo moverme.

La figura me sonríe y desaparece bajo el agua, dejado la camisa flotando en el río escarlata.

Suspiró, creyendo que estoy a salvo. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Algo me toma de las piernas entumecidas y me jala hacia abajo, hundiéndome en el agua.

¡No puedo respirar! Contengo la respiración para que el agua no entre a los pulmones, pero es imposible. Termino por ceder y abro mis labios. El líquido rojo entra a galones, mientras sigo pataleando para liberarme de lo que sea que fuera.

"¿Liberarme?" Sí. Mi cuerpo extrañamente ha recuperado la movilidad, y cuando salgo a flote, ya no me encuentro dentro en la bañera, sino de rodillas, sobre una montaña de tierra, con mi padre y mi tío Genma sujetándome de los brazos para que este, un títere controlado por hilos de los que yo no tengo el control, se lanzara sobre el féretro que iba descendiendo hasta perderse en el agujero cavado.

"¡Tú lo mataste, maldita zorra!" La madre de él intenta lanzarse con sus puños cerrados. Alguien la detiene.

Mi cuerpo la ignora. Sigue gritando a todo pulmón que la dejen ir con él, sus brazos se contorsionan, tratando de zafarse. Siento que más personas se unen para ayudar a contener a la Akane que trata de arrojarse.

Cerré los ojos, entristecida. Expectante de mi propia película. No puedo hacer nada; me puedo mover, pero no soy yo quien decide, me salen frases desgarradas clamando por Ranma…eso sí lo deseo.

El piso se abre bajo mis pies, observo a mi alrededor y ya no estoy sobre la tierra, arañándome las rodillas. Ahora estoy en un lugar oscuro y con olor a humedad, postrada sobre un piso de madera." No, no es un piso" Palpo con mis manos y me doy cuenta de que tiene una forma redondeada y la madera termina apenas unos centímetros más de mi. Es el féretro de Ranma. Arriba de ese agujero se vislumbra el cielo gris. Creo que va a llover. Si no salgo de aquí pronto, voy a mojarme.

"Cómo si importara"—. Sonrió.

Estiro los brazos, comprendiendo que es poco el espacio, las paredes están muy cerca.

"Ya no aguanto" Me sostengo de ellas y el muro cede, se desmorona entre mis manos. Las acerco casi a mis narices para poder distinguir que es. No es otra cosa que tierra ensuciándolas, metiéndose dentro de las uñas.

—¿Dijiste que querías ir con Ranma, no? —Alguien me llama. Volteo hacia arriba y es el tío Genma, a su lado, se encuentra toda la familia, rodeando por completo el agujero, vestidos de negro, como cuervos—. Entonces, ve con él.

—Quiero salir de aquí—. Les suplico, tratando de escalar por las paredes que se desbaratan ante cada pie hincado y me envían al suelo, raspándome con raíces entresalidas de la tierra.

—¿Tendo, su hija siempre es así de voluble?

—Sí. Es una desgracia para la familia—. Su mirada endurecida se clava sobre mí.

—Pero pap…

Un puñado de tierra lanzada sobre mi cara, irrumpe mi queja.

—Creo que le estamos dando mucho protagonismo a esa pobre diabla —Nabiki sale un momento de mi vista, para volver a aparecer con una pala—. Ella quería ir con su prometido, seamos buenos y ayudémosle a ir con él.

Me dejo caer sobre el ataúd de madera en el que estaba parada. Me cubro la cabeza con las manos, y soporto las toneladas de tierra que me caen, las piedras traicioneras que se cuelan en la arcilla...y las palabras hirientes de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Esas son las que más duelen, que atraviesan el alma, las que me hacen gritar y llorar de dolor.

Se detiene.

El tierra convertida en lodo por el agua de lluvia, deja de caer. Deshago mi muro protector y ahora estoy fuera de mi habitación. Miro hacia abajo y observo mi cuerpo. El vestido negro está desgarrado, y aún conservo la suciedad en toda mi piel.

Escucho un lamento y miró cómo la madre de Ranma golpea la puerta sin cesar, pidiendo que abra.

Lo recordaba. Y ver sus gestos suplicantes…"Dios, si la hubiera visto, me habría convencido de abrirle en aquél momento"

Me escucho diciendo que estoy bien.

"Abre" No sé por qué lo pienso, sé lo que pasa en realidad.

Ella me responde que se encontraría en su cuarto.

Su rostro preocupado se deforma al girarse para cumplir con su palabra. "Espero que te pudras lentamente en el agua hasta que no quede nada de ti"

Sacudo mi cabeza. Mi alma se vuelve a quebrar. "Ya no quiero llorar"

"Ranma" Murmuro para darme ánimo.

Sé lo que estoy viviendo. Me siento asustada. Quiero salir corriendo y esconderme, así sea debajo de las sábanas. Pero no me queda más que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos.

Otro cambio de escena. Escucho un tronar de dedos, y esta vez estoy a un lado de la bañera, sobre el vestido negro que me quitara antes de entrar al agua.

Contemplo mi cuerpo desnudo, con la cabeza y la mirada ladeada hacia donde yo me encuentro. Observando, atenta, algo que yo no puedo ver.

Me miro sonreír apenas, mientras mi cuerpo se tuerce en medio de horribles convulsiones. Su mano se levanta en el aire, sujetando la navaja. El movimiento remueve las heridas, y provoca que salga más sangre.

"Detente" Imploro. Ella…"yo" no se da cuenta que está adelantando su muerte.

Los pies siguen chapaleando el agua, gastando sus últimas energías. Se sigue contorsionando hasta que los ojos se quedan quietos, abiertos, acusadores…posados sobre mí.

He muerto…de nuevo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Es divertido.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento para descubrir que ahora soy yo quien está en la tina. El mismo escenario, yo como protagonista.

La navaja en el fondo del agua, y la camisa de Ranma flotando, libre.

Intento tomarla, pero mis manos son atraídas como imán a ambos bordes de la bañera. Algo los tuerce tal si de tronarle el cuello a alguien se tratara.

Un filo invisible se hunde en los dos brazos al mismo tiempo, y estos comienzan a sangrar.

Me están desgarrando la piel.

No estoy llorando. Mi cuerpo exhala aire descompasado, presa del nerviosismo al mirar la sangre salir a chorro, mientras la herida se hace más grande y el brazo, va mostrando gustoso su interior.

Contemplo la escena mientras me sonrío con amargura… "¿En serio creen que me arrepentiría? ¿Qué mi tormento sería pasar la eternidad sintiendo que mi familia me odia, y viendo mi cuerpo desfallecer y desangrarse una y otra vez? ¡Pero qué estupidez! ¡Qué idiotas!"

"Esta vez si seré valiente, te lo prometo" susurro mientras junto mis párpados y soporto cómo no sólo se parten mis brazos, empiezo a sentir la cuchilla hincándose en los muslos... Esto sería largo, sería eterno.

Grabé tu nombre en mi alma, llené de tu rostro mis recuerdos.

Los iba a necesitar demasiado…porque el infierno no quema, no duele…

"La verdadera condena del infierno es estar sin ti"

—

**Fin**

—

Hola n_n Bueno, pues resulta que me encontraba escribiendo cierta escena romántica, así, tipo Pre-M, pero creo que la cena me cayó mal, y regresando del comedor me puse a terminar esta historia que ya tenía empezada en borrador desde hace semanas, cuando andaba atravesando por cierto lapsus depresivo (ustedes hagan así como que no se nota mucho XDDD)…cof, cof, ¿qué estaba diciendo?... Ah, sí, y me animé a terminarlo, porque había estado tratando de hacer un capítulo más oscuro en otro de mis fics, y resultó ser igual de empalagoso que los demás. Por ello me quería reivindicar un poco. u_u

Sé perfectamente que está mal parrafeado, pero, no sé, así me gustó XDD

Sí se lo han leído hasta acá, gracias. n/n

Para quienes taconeen el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada, preguntando qué hago acá en vez de estar terminando alguno de los otros fics, ya casi termino el 3ero del cuento (que no podré subir porque no tengo el 2do XD) y la mitad del siguiente del terco perfecto n_n

Saludos.


End file.
